The Strangest Year of my life!
by Flameshameful
Summary: Slight AU Van and Fiona have beaten the death saurer again and decide to take a break with Rudolph again. But this time they come back in the most strangest of circumstances. Romance/humour Pairings Van.F & Fiona Rudolph & Marianne.
1. Chapter 1

The strangest year of my life!

Summary: Slight AU Van and Fiona have beaten the death saurer again and decide to take a break with Rudolph again. But this time they come back in the most strangest of circumstances.

Romance/humour Pairings Van.F & Fiona Rudolph & Marianne.

"Well, here we are Fiona" Van said calmly as they approached a small forest in the desert. Although it didn't seem that big, but they knew it well as it's the same place they came to with Rudolph last time.

"YAH, I can finally stretch my legs" Fiona replied stretching out her legs in the cockpit of the Blade liger. "Do you know when Rudolph will arrive, Van" She asked wrapping her arms around Van's shoulders since after the death saurer has been defeated they admitted their feelings for each other.

"Sorry Fiona I don't but he said he would drop us a line when he would be arriving. Besides between now and then we can set up our camp and get the fire wood all collected before he gets here......"

"Um Fiona, I know when he's gonna arrive" he said a bit shakily

"Yeah when" Fiona nearly screaming in Van's ear. She then notices that Van is pointing at a white Gustav with a Royal sabre fang walking besides it. Fiona who was still holding onto Van decided to jump up and down with excitement of seeing their friend once more.

"AH, Fiona can you stop jumping as your slightly strangling me at the same time" Van managed to say between strangles from his girlfriend.

"Oops sorry Van" Fiona started to say before she was cut off by Van kissing her on the lips. Fiona who just smiled at the action and returned the passion she was being given. They finally separated after the desperate need for air.

"Well, I'll take that as an acceptance for my apology" Fiona managed to force between raged breathes.

"Come on we need to meet Rudolph as he's just standing there staring at us" Van replied gleefully. Van opened the cockpit and was instantly greeted by the warm summer breeze and the fresh air the forest provided. "Hey Rudolph, Long time no see" Van greeted as he jumped from the liger and landed perfectly in front of Rudolph.

"Hey Van, how you been lately since the deathsaurer" Rudolph asked suddenly as Van scared him with his landing. "Hey where's Fiona, Van".

"I'm fine thanks and Fiona is just grabbing her bag and she will be down." As if on cue she jumps down and lands next to Van with a slight stumble due to her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey Rudolph, how are you" She asked hugging him fiercely. Slightly shocked at the fast greeting she quickly returned the hug and answered "I'm fine; it's good to see you. How long have you guys been here since you were still in the liger when I arrived"? Rudolph asked nosily.

"Say about 2 minutes, we were just talking about when you was gonna arrive with Marianne. Speaking of which, where is she"? Van answered looking over to the Gustav that hasn't had its canopy open yet. The sheer mention of Marianne's name, Rudolph's face dropped like a brick.

"Well ...um she's asleep in the Gustav with our driver Martin, and well she's been even pushier about the wedding since the deathsaurer incident" Rudolph explained nervously. Without him knowing the sheer mention of his and Marianne's wedding the Gustav cockpit opened so quickly not even Zeke could follow with his optic sensory eyes.

"Rudolph, I heard something about a wedding" Marianne screamed as she ran the distance between the Gustav and her Rudolph. "Oh hello Van, Fiona where's Thomas I thought he would be here with you"? Marianne asked. Fiona who after hearing what Marianne just started to grow this Cheshire cat grin screaming " I'M WITH VAN, I don't think about Thomas that way." Fiona screamed at the top of her lungs for the whole world to here.

"WAH, Fiona did you have to scream so loud" Van whined

"Sorry everyone, ever since people have met Thomas he would complain that I'm always with Van, but that's because e and Van was in love but kept the emotions to ourselves for a while." Fiona admitted shyly.

For couple of minutes they just stood there in silence.

"Well since we're all here shall we set up camp" Van said breaking the silence.

"Yeah would be a good idea since will get dark soon, Van if you and Fiona will set up the tents me and Marianne will get the fire gong and start dinner" Rudolph said in a rather commanding voice. Van and Fiona just nodded their heads and got to work in silence. After about an hour the camp was set up and dinner was cooking. The scent wafted over to Van's nose, who just has a huge grin widening as he smelt the delicious food.

"Fiona, I was thinking after this vacation do you want to go visit the Wind colony for a while" Van asked with a sly grin on his face. Fiona who was just resting her head on Van's chest just propped her head up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Why do you have to ask that question, you should know I'll go anywhere with you" Fiona answered staring deeply into Van's eyes. Van pulled her closer and kissed her with all the passion he had, Fiona instantly returned with as much passion. They were so caught up in there kiss they didn't hear the rustling of the bush behind them, where two men had emerged both in white lab coats and evil grins on their faces. They had to separate to breathe but whimpered at the loss of contact before they managed to kiss again, a clothe was placed over their mouths and fell into a deep sleep due to the chloroform on the rags.

"So Tony do they seem a suitable couple for our experiment or shall we try the emperor over the next hedge" the mysterious man asked his college.

"Yes they should do fine since we don't want the attention of the empirical army after us do we Christian" Tony replied with his evil grin showing once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuh, what happened, last thing I remember was being with Fiona when a rag was placed over our mouths." Van said looking around to see where he was. He was in a dark and wet room with a door in front of him with a little window above his head. "Aah where's Fiona, oh no what has happened this time" Van screamed at the top of his voice.

As if on cue the door opened to reveal a smirking man in a white lab coat he was bout Van's height long blonde hair with glasses on. "Ah the great Van Flyheight it's nice to see your awake" Tony stated in a mocking tone.

"Where's Fiona" Van questioned

"You mean the ancient zoidian; she's with my college prepping for our experiment" he replied in a calm but disturbing tone

"What do u mean experiment, and how did you know she was an ancient Zoidian" Van shouted back

"All in due time, everything will be revealed" when he had finished he pulled out the rag again, Van struggled against the man but the shackles was stopping him. Van once again fell into an unconscious state. "Well this should be interesting, Lucas get in here and take him to the lab quickly" A tall muscular man walked in and grabbed Van from the shackles and carried him to the lab.

"Christian, start the boot up process now" Tony shouted across the lab "Oh and have tracking chips inserted into them so we can track the progress" he shouted again but with his trademark grin

"Kay, done everything is ready, but what are we gonna do with them afterwards" Christian asked

"Well why you think I asked for the tracking devices implanted, think for a change. Once we're done here we'll dump back where we found them" Tony answered the ever annoying Christians questions

"What we gonna do about if they change back to normal whilst we're collecting data"

"Well for one that's impossible because this is technology from the ancient Zoidian's labs we found and two the notes state only those that become one with their new body will they have the power to switch whenever they please, and come on the chances that they will pull that off is what 100 million to 1 so we're safe" Tony answered in a school boy like tone.

"Fine, but will we change them back or what" Christian asked

"Well, we're scientists of the Empire and we don't like violence so we'll bring them back before the year is up so they don't implode, okay. Now start the machine" Tony instructed, but what they didn't realise was Van was still conscious but decided to act since he was strapped to the table.

'Oh shit this isn't good' Van thought then immense pain engulfed his body and he passed out his last thought was 'what have we gotten into this time'

The next morning

"VAN, FIONA WHERE ARE YOU" Rudolph shouted as he walked through the forest "I wonder where they have gotten themselves to this time" as he said this he noticed two people asleep on the lake bed under the tree. He looked closer and saw that it was Van and Fiona. He ran up to them, and had an evil thought. "HEY VAN FIONA GET UP" Rudolph shouted into their ears at the same time they both jumped awake and ended up in the lake. As they resurfaced they both grabbed Rudolph's legs and dragged him in. When they all got out Van and Fiona had looked at each other with disbelief on their faces

"Um Rudolph why is there a mirror in front of me" Van said in his usual questioning voice

"Um Van why did Fiona's lips moved as you said that" Rudolph said in a scared voice

Then everything he had heard the night before came flooding back to him "Oh, shit Um Rudolph look at me and tell me who I look like" he said pointing at himself

"Um okay, you look like Fiona but sound like Van" As Rudolph realised what he had just said he screamed "Okay what's going on here"

"Hang on, Fiona you okay there" He asked as he turned to his own body as he said this Fiona just collapsed "Fiona" He shouted as he rushed for his body. "Rudolph your gonna have to help me bring her back to camp as I can't lift my body" He commanded. After a little manoeuvring and a half hour of carrying they got Fiona back to camp and put her in the main tent that they used as a living room.

"Hey what happened to Van, Rudolph" Marianne asked as she did this Van turned round to meet her eyes

"Look two scientist just used us as their guinea pigs, which made us swap bodies Fiona passed out from the shock so me and Rudolph carried her back and here we are" Van said with anger dripping from his voice.

"That, that means your Van and that's Fiona" she stated in a disbelieving voice. Van just nodded.

"Okay then, well what we gonna do about it" she asked looking at Van.

"Well, first we're gonna wait till Fiona comes around and then I'll explain what I heard in the lab" Van said in a calm voice. Everyone in the tent looked down to Fiona when they heard her groan.

"Uh, why do I have a major headache and why I can see my body just there?" she questioned looking towards Van. Everyone stayed silent for a bit. Van was the first to speak.

"Well you see, some Imperial scientists used some ancient technology on us they made us change bodies, and if we don't find a way back to our own bodies within a year, they said we will implode" Van stated in a shaky voice but thought 'I think I should forget about the scientists saying they will change us back, cause they have those chips in us'.

"Um Van, if that's the case shouldn't we have look you both over to see if he can find a cure, so you don't implode cause I don't really wanna loose my two best friends who are near enough family" Rudolph questioned the new ancient zoidian in such a way that Van instantly decided that, that was the best case of action.

"Okay, we'll ask him but what about the holiday since we've got everything set up and I didn't really relax that much" Van replied like a 5 year old pleading for a new toy.

"How about this, we'll have the holiday but shortened than our original intentions by a couple of days, does that sound fair" Fiona butted in. Everyone nodded and went back to their holiday activities. Van and Fiona went back to lazing about by the lake bed but this time Marianne and Rudolph decided to cook a BBQ next to them. The rest of the holiday went off without a hitch besides Van and Fiona adapting to their new bodies but still kept their loving intentions on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how long will it take to get there?" Fiona asked Van who was prepping the blade liger to run flat out over the distance they need to go. He finished typing and stood u, as he leapt down he noticed that Rudolph and Marianne was walking towards them.

"Well, with the alterations I just made and if we push the boosters to their maximum, then if we cut down on stops that would make it about a couple of days" He said with a cocky grin, as since joining the guardian force he has found new ways to alter the performance for certain situations such as snow, rain, sleet or the middle of the desert.

" figured about that much of time, and he will have the testing equipment ready for your arrival. In the meantime I'm going to dig out the old record files and see who these men are." Rudolph stated as he stopped behind Fiona. "What were their names again?"

"Tony and Christian" Van answered the question in a hurry. "Well Rudolph, Marianne it's been fun and all but we better get going" Van stated as he hugged Marianne and shook Rudolph's hand where as Fiona just hugged them both.

They both climbed into the cockpit of the liger with Van in the front and Fiona in the back as usual, Zeke who had been sleeping the whole holiday under the Blade liger fused with the liger and they took off in a rather speedy manner.

"Hey Fiona, with the current situation we are I do you still want to go to the wind colony after these test?" Van asked as he pushed the boosters to their maximum as they were far enough from the forest.

"Well, how about we find out what knows first and then decide what to do next okay" She replied in a disappointed tone but still kissed Van on the cheek. Immediately Van smiled.

Three days, and 14530 miles later

"Fiona, we're here" He said as he stood up to look at the back seat. What met his eyes weren't a surprise there she was asleep and even in his body she was still cute when sleeping. He woe from his intensive staring when he remembered that they have an appointment with one crazy doctor. "Fiona, wake up we're here" he stated as he shook her this got her attention but without realising it she had grabbed his hand and rolled over dragging Van over the chair and onto Fiona. Throughout all the screaming and whining Van was doing Fiona had yet to wake up.

After ten minutes of his intensive yelling he thought of another approach he started to kiss Fiona on the lips, to his satisfaction he got the response he wanted as she started to kiss back. As the need for air became apparent they parted and stared into their own eyes

"Well, that's what I call a wakeup call" Fiona said in an excited voice, as she finished she tried to kiss Van again but he backed away.

"No more until after the tests, since I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. So come on up!" Van stated in a parental tone.

As they exited the liger they found that the doors we're open to reveal and several assistants that they have seen before from the gravity canon team. Behind them was and extensive amount of equipment that looked far more high tech than anything they had ever seen. Van had to give a whistle whereas Fiona just gawked.

"Well, bout time you got out of the cockpit. What were you doing in there or is it something personal?" said in an impatient tone as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Fiona here was still asleep and she wouldn't wakeup" Van aid as he jerked his thumb to his own body.

"Well moving on, the equipment is all ready and the tests will start immediately. The two of you will be put into five different machines and then we will need to take blood tests and will be given a physical exam" The assistant to 's right interrupted.

For the next three hours they were put through different machines and examinations to gather as much information as possible. (AN- I'm not going to go into detail here). Van and Fiona was allowed to see each other afterwards in the infirmity where they were gonna stay the night.

"Hey Van you alright" Fiona asked in her usual happy tone as she walked through the door in nothing but a medical gown. Van he was already In the room had a table set up and he was typing away on the laptop.

"Hey Fiona, I'm good although some examinations were weird as I'm not in my own body. What about you?" Van said in a neutral tone as he kept typing away.

"I can't complain" Fiona answered with a grin spreading on her lips. She walked round behind Van as she asked "What you doing?"

"I'm sending Colonel Herman a report on our current situation and that I might not be able to accept any assignments for awhile" Van replied still keeping his attention on the screen. After a few more minutes of typing the message was sent. "So, we're alone in a room. What shall we do?" Van asked as he turned round to meet Fiona's gaze.

"Don't know, since we're not in our own bodies, things are more complicated" Fiona answered as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Yeah that's true, but then again this may also make things easier for us. As now that we are in each other's bodies it will allow us to understand each other a bit more, if we were to perform the duties of the other person. Do you see what I mean?" Van rambled on

"Yeah, I think I do. But can we discuss this in the morning I'm really tired for some reason?" Fiona yawned. Van just took this moment to cuddle against Fiona and guide her to the bed, he threw himself and her onto the bed and got under the covers. They both fell asleep in mere moments, both having a peaceful night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the night the medical team had been working to try and gather as much information as they could, bout half way through the night remembered reading that ancient technology could of had the power to do something like this, he had two of his assistants to search through the data base of ancient technology and cross reference with the situation at hand whereas and the others still worked on the results. This continued until a match came up on the cross referencing side and started to go into further detail. When saw what was on the screen he passed out at the thought of losing two people that he pretty much thought as his kids.

Back in the infirmary Van was the first to awake he found that he was being straggled from behind by Fiona, to anyone normal this would look like an ordinary couple , he noticed that there was an eerie silence in the base besides the normal marching and chatter that could be heard but there was nothing. "Hmm that's odd" Van stated still half asleep then he remembered that Fiona was still asleep so he silently pried himself from her grip and dressed in Fiona's normal dress and went in search of the old man. After five minutes of searching he heard someone talking round the corner.

"Is gonna be alright"

"Yes, he should be fine all that happened was that the seriousness of the current situation just pushed him over the edge and he collapsed, don't worry all he needs is a bit of sleep and he should be fine but in the meantime make sure that Van and Fiona doesn't leave this base" the doctor stated in a very serious tone. At hearing this Van turned and ran back to the infirmary to inform Fiona, but unfortunately this gained the attention of the two talking which caused some concern as Van could have the wrong idea.

'I have to tell Fiona, 's unconscious and the Doctor wants to make sure that we don't leave which could mean that we are in more trouble than originally thought or that we are about to become guinea pigs again and those tests weren't pleasant one bit' Van shivered at the thought as he ran back. It took him only half the time to get back, when he entered the room he found that Fiona was still sleeping he thought of waking her but she looked too peaceful so he grabbed a chair and started reading a book he bought before the holiday which he hadn't even touched. It was a war novel set on earth in the 21st century.

Shortly after starting to read his book there was a knock at the door, he set his book down and went to answer the door, as he opened it he recognised it as the two talking earlier and they had a very disconcerting look on their faces "May we come in" the assistant asked

Van simply moved to the side and let them enter; as they entered he heard a faint "thanks"

"Van, this is about what you heard in the corridor. Firstly is unconscious due to the extensive work he's been doing over the night mixed with his old age and the lack of sleep, he will make a full recovery all he needs is some and rest and he'll be fine." The doctor stated in a calm voice.

"Before you go onto the part where you don't want us to leave this base, shall I wake Fiona up as this concerns her, or should I tell her later" Van asked without even flinching, the assistant just shook her head.

"Now, with what and the science team have discovered on your situation is that..." She started saying as Van cut her off.

"Is that we have had our bodies switched by ancient Zoidian technology that was in development before the Deathsaurer, the technology was in complete and with what was their the two scientists named Christian and Tony from the Imperial army used it on us, causing a side effect that would kill us by our bodies by imploding in a year after the date of being switched, the only two ways to be changed back is the technology that was built to do so or that me and Fiona learn to be at one with our new bodies which would give us the ability to switch when we want to at any time. Oh and by the way inside our bodies are two chips that are giving our location to the two scientists. Did I miss anything out" Van stated in a tone like he had said this a thousand times. The two was sitting there with their mouths open gawking at him.

"H-how did you know all of that, we only just found the file in the database and Fiona's past had nothing to do with it?" the assistant just asked astonished at what she just heard

"The two scientists thought that I was unconscious but I wasn't so I listened into their conversation" Van said sheepishly as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, that explains a lot" the doctor said as he stood and left the room "Van, tell Fiona what you know when she wakes up. At 2 o'clock meet us and the science team in briefing room C, we'll inform you with our next step of action" Then he was gone, the assistant calmly stood up and left the room.

He looked at the clock to see that it was only 9 o'clock, he then thought 'its isn't normal for Fiona to sleep this long' he turned to look at her to see that she was standing right behind him, he jumped back landing on his ass. "Fiona how long have you been standing there?"

"Bout' five minutes, and I heard everything that you and the others said" Fiona stated in a concerned voice. This made Van very weary as he could see that Fiona was upset, scared and concerned at the same time, she bent down to the floor to look Van in the face. She couldn't hold it any longer she fell onto Van crying and mumbling 'why does this keep happening to us over and over again.

Van who instantly enveloped Fiona in a hug just simply said "I don't know Fiona, I don't know" and it was clear that Van was scarred for their safety in the further looking back over the past with everything that's been happening to them. He remembered every incident where he didn't care that he got hurt as long as he saw Fiona and his friends again. A smiled slowly sprawled across his face as the thoughts of the bad times went to all the good times he's had with his friends. He them remembered that they don't know about their current predicament as they were supposed to meet them at the Wind colony in a couple of days.

He looked down at Fiona who had a content expression on her face he motioned for her to sit up "What's the matter Van?" Fiona looked at him concerned with his now serious facial expression.

"Need to make a phone call from the liger, think you can take yourself for five minutes?" he asked standing up straightening his clothing. Fiona simply nodded as he walked out the room to the liger.

As he walked up to the liger Zeke ran up to him and started rubbing his head against him like he used to, Zeke knew who it truly was as he had been briefed on the situation and the fact that he had such a close bond with the two he knew what they thought and felt as they did with him. It was supposedly an Ancient zoidian bond but Van had the same kind of connection which not even could explain. He smiled and rubbed the organoids metallic head. "Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Van asked as he continues rubbed his head. The organoids just growled contently as he leaned into the touch. "I need to make a quick phone call, and then I'll take you to see Fiona" Van explained with a smile on his face. At hearing this, the organoid started pushing him towards the liger. Van just smiled then jumped into the cockpit. Pressed a couple of controls and the screen popped up on the inside of the cockpit windscreen. A pulsating phone symbol came up indicating the phone call was being connected.

"Hello?" a tall man with spiky brown hair asked sleepily he was wearing an eye patch covering one of his eyes with a red bandana around the front of his hair to keep it up.

"Hey Irvine" Van said calmly

"Oh, hey Fiona long time no see. Enjoy your vacation with Van?" Irvine said with a wink

Van just looked at him blankly "Irvine, now listen carefully, coz what I'm about to tell you is very important" Irvine instantly looking more awake now and sitting up more, he motioned his hand as Moonbay came into view he motioned for her to keep quiet, they both looked at the girl's body that was on the other end of the video call "There has been an incident during our little vacation time which is why it has been cut short, two imperial scientists decided to use us as guinea pigs for a piece of Zoidian technology they had found." Van took a breather as he saw his friends faces become more and more serious with every word he had said. Before he continued Irvine asked in a weary tone "Where's Van?"

"Well that's the thing I am Van" he replied with a very serious face. On the other side of the phone Irvine and Moonbay quickly looked at each other, then at the girl that was claiming to be Van.

"Where are you?, is Fiona alright? TELL ME FLYHEIGHT BEFORE I CRUSH YOU WITH MY ULTRASAURUS!" Moonbay pretty much screamed at the phone nearly deafening Irvine who was now trying to regain hearing in his ears.

"We are 's testing facility" when he said this Moonbay still had a confused look on her face "...you know the one where I got the boosters, Fiona's fine she just woke up. I'm gonna guess you're gonna come here then?, oh and it's not your Ultrasaurus " Van replied in a very defensive way.

"Yep, you're Van, and yes we are going be there it should take us round about 18 hours to get there since the GF was kind enough to upgrade the Gustav so it is alot faster that what it was" Irvine cut in before Moonbay could start screaming again.

"I'll let Fiona know you're coming by, it will definitely raise the mood of this place a little. Well its been nice talking to you again, sorry 'bout the circumstances but Zeke wants to see Fiona since we weren't allowed interaction with him during the tests. See ya soon" Van said before signing off

"Irv, we got to help them through this, although he didn't show he was scared I could see it in his eyes when he was explaining it, I bet Fiona's worse off" Moonbay turned the tall mercenary. Said mercenary turned and enveloped the transporter in a tight hug before saying "We are their friends, their family we will help them, lets pack up and move so the sooner we get there the sooner we get answers".


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night and the desert plains held no activity, except the lone Gustav traversing the expansive wastelands transporting a Lightning Saix. Within the cockpit the two pilots were both remembering the times they've had with their best friends Van and Fiona. "Moonbay, remember when we first met Van he was this young, ignorant, cocky pilot that knew nothing about combat and Zoids. But know he's matured and has definitely become more capable as a pilot." The once mercenary spoke calmly.

The transporter just smirked, "yeah he has but he still has that ability to get himself and others around him into trouble", then her mood changed rapidly "but, no matter how many times he's won a Zoids battle, he can't fight his way outta this one"

"That's true, well at least we're nearly there as the base should be just over the next ridge" Irvine said with his eyes shut and resting his head on the rest. As they came over the ridge, as Irvine said there stood 's personal facility which was given to him after the ultimate deathsaurer incident.

Inside the base- "Van, I need to show you something of grave importance" The old doctor spoke through the darkness of the hangar.

"What is it ?" Van replied as his curiosity took over.

"Well, as you may know before your incident with the imperial scientists we were excavating the ancient zoidian city after the battle, to find more information. When we were digging we came across this." As the doctor finished he pressed a button and a capsule became visible. Van just stood there glaring at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Van spoke in an angry tone but still relatively relaxed.

"Yes, this capsule currently holds Ambient, although she was originally allied with Hiltz we can use her to our advantage to see if she holds any information on your situation." The doctor rambled.

"Okay, two things, one did you say she as in Ambient is actually a girl organoid and two why are you showing me this?" Van replied without looking away from the capsule.

"Yes, Ambient is a girl organoid same as Specula." The doctor looks to Van "The reason I'm telling you this is because I want you to look after Ambient, get closer to her. The reason being is that you and Fiona are the only ones that fully know how to control an organoid and you managed to befriend Zeke very quickly at the beginning. We've removed all the memories of Hiltz and Prozen from her memory banks so she shouldn't think that we've kidnapped her from them"

Van had yet to remove his stare from the capsule even after 's lecture, he had drifted off to the events when he had first met Zeke, and how'd he befriended him. Then he thought about if he was to look after Ambient as well, would Zeke and her get along, was there the possibility that she could remember and what would Fiona think of this. More questions were swimming around in his mind.

"Have you said anything to Fiona of this?"Van asked whilst finally removing his stare from the capsule to the Dr.

The Dr just nodded a yes before carrying on saying "she was the one to suggest this as she can link with Zeke and see what he's seen."

"What about the possibility of Ambient remembering Hiltz?" Van asked in a neutral tone. The doctor just nodded a very enthusiastic no. He opened his mouth when Van's pager went off. Van looked at his pager and it said "-Gustav & at front gate" Van's lips just grew into a wide smile. "Well, Doc ill do it but not till the morning okay, now if you excuse me Irvine and Moonbay are at the gate, See ya later" Van said quickly as he ran off happy. Van was thinking that it's great to have his friends finally here when he needs them the most, then he remembered Fiona so he made a quick detour to their room.

"Fiona, wake up the others are here" Van said as he sat down next to Fiona on the bed. She groggily sat up whilst saying "Well, I see you remembered what I asked you to do then" She replied as she smiled gratefully

"What you on about Fiona? Oh it doesn't matter get dressed so we can meet them when they finished unloading the Saix." Van said quickly as he was in his childish mood again.

"Fine" Fiona sulked out.

Five minutes later- "Hey Moonbay, Irvine it's good to see you again" the old doctor greeted as he was returning to the Geno saurer in the corner to make some adjustments.

"Hey old man"

"Heya "

"What's with the Geno saurer?" Irvine gawked. just smirked as he spun round to face them

"this here is a ordinary Geno saurer from the empire, Emperor Rudolph managed to find Prozen data on how to produce these but they haven't had many successful attempts as the process requires alot of power and without enough power the body and core don't survive, and as the power fluctuates within the research facility they have had to divert time and man power to find out when's..." said as he was interrupted

"IRVINE,MOONBAY, HEY" Van and Fiona shouted from the upper level as they jumped down as it was easily lower than an average Zoids cockpit height.

Moonbay and Fiona gave each other a hug whereas Irvine and Van gave a firm handshake to each other. "You two okay?, what happened?, how do we fix it? And why are you both smirking?" Moonbay and Irvine asked different questions simultaneously (Moonbay then Irvine).

"Well, first we're both fine, secondly we'll give you the full story later which will include why we're here and thirdly it's great to see you both" Fiona said with a huge grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, that's great to hear but I still don't understand how this could've happened, what kinda tech was it" Moonbay asked whilst shrugging her arms in the air.

"As I said before we will tell you everything later, but first gets yourselves unloaded and unpacked then tomorrow we'll tell you everything. think we can continue our conversation from earlier I have a few questions about what you want me to do, if everything goes according to plan.

The next day, all of 's scientists, himself, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Zeke and also Major's Rob Herman and Karl Schubultz that had been called in were al awaiting for the debriefing to begin in a moment. As stood up from the table that he was seated at the lights in the room dimmed as a holographic projection unit started to whir to life and the GF symbol presented itself to everyone.

"Welcome everyone, some of you know why we are gathered at the moment and there are those that don't. The point of this meeting is to discuss two topics one being the recent incident involving the usual two culprits" everyone in the room looked at Van and Fiona "and two discussing the experiment we will be trying later today. Just to inform you this meeting is also in connection with both leaders of the empire and republic as they need to know the details of our findings and our intentions." As he said this two screens appeared behind the crazy Dr. showing Emperor Rudolph and Lady Marianne, then the President of the republic and her assistant.

"Firstly, the incident just under a week ago two imperial scientists that were experimenting with ancient zoidian technology used Van and Fiona as guinea pigs which caused them to switch bodies" this earned some strange looks all around "now from what we have learnt in the time being is that their bodies are emitting some strange signals between each other, look at it this way it's like a piece of rope between them but they can feel each other's presence anywhere and even possibly communication through this link, but this can't be certain."

"Then what's the problem Doc?" Irvine interrupted

"I'm getting to that, where was I?, oh yes but there is a major problem if the two don't A find the two that did this to them and get turned back B use this connection and have the ability, as the ancient Zoidian's put it 'Switch between them as they please', or there's C which IS the problem, If they don't turn back within a year of switching they could possibly implode" finished as he looked down. Everyone looked towards Van ad Fiona and saw that Fiona was distressed but Van was holding her tight with a blank expression on his face but anger burning in his eyes.

"So, what you're saying Doc is that we could lose our best friends in the next year. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE SCIENTISTS IM GONNA..."! Moonbay screamed before Irvine stopped her.

"How can we help old man?" Irvine asked with his trademark smirk, as everyone else nodded, and a smirk appeared on the faces of the crazy doc, Fiona and Van.

"I'll give you details on that later now onto the experiment." The hologram produced a picture of a red organoid with informational lines sprouting from its roots. "Everyone here should remember this particular organoid" Everyone nodded again. Then a clip started playing which was of the final battle against the ultimate deathsaurer and then showing the last seen position of Ambient in which it was fusing with the death stinger then moments later the core fusing with the UD (ultra deathsaurer)

"As you can see Ambient was fused with the core of the death stinger but when we examined the remains of the death stinger in the ancient city we found that she had been left behind inside the shell of the death stinger, we have recovered her but she is in an dormant state and will have the energy supply cut off at a point today. When that happens we are gonna try to use Van's ability to befriend organoids and in turn have a better chance to study information that she may have stored in her memory core. Any questions?" Doc finished looking around the room.

"Yeah, I have one Doc; you said Van is to befriend Ambient. Well wouldn't she want to kill him as she was with Hiltz?" Karl questioned in his usual mono-tone.

"That is true yes, but we have removed all memories that we could, including Van and Hiltz. This way she shouldn't know Van at all. Also we are working on ways for organoids to speak in human tongue. I have been developing this software with Fiona for the last year now and we are certain we are nearly there." answered.

Everyone nodded, and then slowly departed leaving only Van, , Fiona, Moonbay and Irvine in the room. When the last person walked out, Van asked "Are the extras that I asked for in place for when she awakes?" a simple nod was all he received in turn "Good"

"Kids, I know this is a troubling time but I'm certain we can make it through with all of us surviving. I've never told you guys this before but I see you all as my children. You all show traits that I have and we all know each other fairly well since that snow incident, which I have to thank you for and all the times we've helped each other. I'm gonna go check the read outs, Van be ready for anything and take your knife just in case" said as he walked through the door.

There the four sat in silence without moving for a period of time that seemed like hours but was mere minutes. Then all of a sudden Van started holding his head groaning in sheer pain, falling out of his seat and onto the hard floor he let a loud scream of pain and started writhing on the floor. The others quick to re-act went to Van's aid whilst someone went to get a Doctor.

By the time the doctor came in Van was still on the floor but unconscious with worried looks plastered on Fiona's and Moonbay's face, the doctor made routine checks to determine what was wrong. Five minutes later a stretcher came through the door with some more equipment on it. The two assistants moved Van onto the stretcher attaching a heart beat monitor and a breathing mask. As the stretcher was taken away the doctor turned round to the three and quickly stated "He'll be all right but we'll need to take a few samples and run a few test to prevent it from happening again." With that he walked out leaving Moonbay and Irvine standing either side of a tearing Fiona.

"Fi, he'll be okay he strong enough to beat this but why don't you go see him whilst we tell what's happened, okay?" Moonbay said in a worried voice. "Irv, think you take her down there so at least we know she gets there?" he simply nodded his head in agreement.

'Please let Van be okay' Fiona thought to herself whilst she was being escorted to the infirmary, which was before they heard another scream of pain.


End file.
